


Elven Saviour

by Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Elf!Newt, Hurt/Comfort, Meaning I don't know where this story will go lol, will update tags with new chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl/pseuds/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl
Summary: There was a reason why Newt's creatures love him so much (and it isn't just because he saved them out of love first).When Newt's secret is revealed, can Newt save Credence from his pain? Will Credence let him?





	Elven Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I got bored a while ago and wrote this. I watched the film again a few days ago so I decided to finish it. I will probably take a while to update (depending on the response) and I have no idea where this will go. Ah well. Enjoy!

"Anyone that raises their wands reports back to me."

Newt could hear the words and almost sagged with relief. Graves was protecting Credence; probably due to his ulterior motives but it was saving him either way. Credence didn't deserve this, the poor- oh no.

Even through the darkness of the subway, Newt felt like he could see it from a mile away. The President had nodded subtlety. They were going to... oh merlin.

Oh nonononono. This is bad. This is very bad oh merlin. They were going to... that's... no.... why would they... 

He could see them raising their wands and there was no time! He needed time to save Credence. He just... he needed them to-

"STOP!" Newt heard a voice roar. It took him a moment to realise it was him. Well... whoops. He certainly didn't mean to do that. He liked his calm and (semi) collectiveness. The last time he lost control it was... oh no.

It was at that moment he realised that his glamour had fallen. 

That shocked him out of his thoughts very quickly. He looked around to see what could've removed his glamour when he finally saw what had happened. What he had accidentally done.

He could see Tina, Queenie, Jacob, Mr. Graves, the President and all of the senior aurors floating dazedly in the air, not unlike to the pixie suspension charm.... Whoops.

He somehow didn't think he was getting out of that one easily.

Now that he was out of his thoughts, he remembered that there was kind of an obscurus lose. Let's sort that out first.

"Credence?" He asked the floating mass in front of him. "Credence, I promise you, I won't hurt you! I just want to talk, I promise"

The mass remained as it was, slowly twisting and writhing within itself, a constant movement held suspended in the air.

"What did you just do? Why should I trust you?" Newt heard the mass - Credence - hiss.

"Well, that's -ah- harder to explain... You know wizards right? I'm kind of one, kind of not." He chuckled nervously before raising a hand to point at his now pointed ears, damn glamour. "I'm an elf. Not like a house elf but a wood elf actually. I'm a magizoologist, as in I care for magical creatures of all kinds, and my aura helps with that. Wood elves are naturally healers you see and, erm, creatures trust us at lot easier than the average person."

"If you're telling the truth, why would you be here of all places then? Surely, everyone would want to see a wood elf in person?"

"Well that's the difficult question," Newt muttered under his breath. "As I am magical, I went to Hogwarts which is a school for witches and wizards back in Britain. I got expelled, officially, for endangering other students but, in reality, I was expelled because I just came into my creature inheritance. Wizards as a whole don't take kindly to species that they can't use for their own gain and wood elves were labelled as a 'dark creature' even though we are healers. It's all rather backwards really."

He could see Credence inside the dark mass now, floating inside as he was embraced by the tendrils of ebony surrounding his body. He looked absolutely terrified, as he had the right to be, poor thing. Thankfully, he had calmed a little now that there was nobody aiming a wand at him.

"That's it Credence, just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He held his hand up in a placating gesture, showing he meant no harm to him and crouching to make himself appear smaller. Out of the corner of his eye he could still see the sheer abundance of bodies drifting around. He disregarded them for now though, he had more pressing things to deal with.

The obscurus slowly stopped writhing quite so violently, alike to how it acted earlier before Graves had so rudely interrupted them, firing spells like a madman.

Credence was once more obscured (ha) by the opaque presence before he was gently deposited on the ground near the tracks. From where Newt was standing, he could see the full body shudders racking the boy's (as it was impossible to see him as anything but) frame but his body was facing the other way in shame, making it impossible to see if he was silently crying or not.

"Oh Credence..." Newt breathed. He didn't deserve this, not at all. Curse that vile woman that did this to him, all for having the gift of magic. It disgusted him that some muggles could bring themselves to do this to an innocent magical child; making him afraid and holding a deep hatred for himself for something he couldn't control. Although Newt didn't believe in Grindelwald's propaganda about all muggles being evil and needing to be enslaved and/or killed, he was under no illusion that all were perfect. This was not the first case of an obscurus, after all.

"Credence, could you look at me please? I need to come over and check if you're hurt," Newt asked gently. He got no response and Credence seemed to be shuddering more at this point. He just needed Credence to look at him so he could approach. At this point, startling him would not be a good decision.

"Credence please look at me," he spoke again, raising his volume a little however keeping his voice as soothing as possible.

Finally, as he was debating asking him again or waiting for him to calm down on his own, Credence turned his head over his left shoulder, looking down in the submission forced onto him by his adopted 'mother'. His face was now visible and it was clear he had been crying. Tears lines the way down his cheeks and his eyes were reddened and sore.

Newt now lowered his hands from where he had held them up in a pseudo surrender however he stayed crouched.

"I'm going to come over now to check if you've been hurt. Credence, is that alright?" Concern leaked into his tone however he didn't bother to hide it. It would help portray his intent to help, in any case.

Credence turned his head to face forward again before tucking it into his chest.

"Why should you care?" He whispered, self deprecation evident in his voice as it wobbled and broke at the end of his question. That horrid woman! Credence didn't believe he deserved people caring about his wellbeing as well as, from the acceptance in his frame, he had believed it for a long while already. He hoped that woman was already dead, otherwise he would flay her hims-. Never mind. Be calm Newt, you're needed right now.

"I think a better question would be why wouldn't I care, wouldn't it? You're a good person Credence, even if you don't believe it from the lies that horrid woman was telling you. You deserve to be helped, no matter what you are or what you've done." He spoke with quiet certainty, something undeniable in his tone making it impossible to question the validity of his statement.

However, Credence had been taught not to trust anyone from an early age; the lesson cemented from the treatment from Mr. Graves. He was treated with kindness and patience in the beginning before being tossed away when he had expired his use. He wouldn't fall for it again, he wouldn't.

So he asked: "Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't stab me in the back?" He hated how wobbly and teary his words came out.

"Because why would I ever want to hurt you?" The words were said so earnestly, so truthfully it hurt. And if Credence's resolve to not trust anybody again crumbled a little, well, nobody needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you can, it helps me feel loved.


End file.
